Moon Drop
by bloomingazalea
Summary: [A LeoN Fanfiction - BL - VIXX] Secantik azalea, seindah rembulan di musim semi, selembut kelopak sakura yang merekah. Nyatanya hanya pesona sang penari yang mampu menarik atensi sang pembawa berita dari negeri seberang. [Josei!AU]


**Moon Drop**

 **A LeoN Fanfiction**

 **[Jung Taekwoon x Cha Hakyeon of VIXX]**

 **Oneshoot, romance, josei! AU**

 **All casts belong to themselves, but this storyline is ours**

 **DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

" _My black and burnt heaven, the love that grew from the sadness." – Fantasy by VIXX_

* * *

Rembulan malam ini membiaskan cahaya keperakan di atas permukaan kolam yang beriak pelan. Jung Taekwoon berada disana, duduk sendirian di dalam ruangan itu. Mengabaikan eksistensi kedua pengawalnya yang berjaga di depan pintu serta eksistensi seorang gadis belia yang menemaninya sejak tadi.

Tak ada yang ia kenal di sana, sebenarnya. Maklum, ini daerah yang baru Taekwoon singgahi untuk kepentingan diplomasi perdamaian antar kerajaan. "Tuan..." gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya berusaha menggodanya dengan potongan kain sutra yang rendah pada bagian dada. Taekwoon masih bergeming, atensinya tak beralih dari ikan-ikan koi yang tampak berenang riang di dalam kolam. Namun, ia membiarkan sang gadis menuangkan lagi anggur ke dalam cawannya yang sudah kosong.

"Sudah, cukup." Titah Taekwoon. Kemudian memberikan isyarat singkat, agar sang gadis meninggalkan dirinya sendirian. Ia termenung lama sepeninggal sang gadis, menyesap anggurnya pelan nikmat sembari menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang menerbangkan beberapa kelopak sakura.

Pintu kayu bergeser terbuka, namun Taekwoon tampak tak peduli. "Tuan..." Lagi, seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya. Ia mengerling angkuh pada sang pemilik rumah bordil yang menunduk hormat, menjaga pandangnya. "Penari kami telah siap, bolehkah mereka masuk ke dalam untuk menghibur Tuan?"

Sejenak ia terdiam sebelum mengangguk singkat. Wanita di depannya mengulum sebuah senyum sopan sebelum mundur beberapa langkah dan menggeser pintu ruangan yang di tempati Taekwoon agar terbuka semakin lebar. Taekwoon mengamati beberapa orang masuk ke dalam, beberapa penari mengenakan yukata berwarna cerah, serta para pemain musik yang membawa sebuah kecapi.

Para penari tampak bersiap. Atensi Taekwoon terpaku pada figur itu. Figur yang tampak lebih bersinar di bawah cahaya bulan yang cantik, figur yang berada bersama figur lain. Mereka sama menariknya. Namun, figur dalam balutan sutra hitam yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang ramping. Figur yang terlihat berbeda daripada figur lain yang jelas-jelas terlihat lebih manis dalam balutan sutra merah jambu. Figur itu menunduk, menjaga pandangannya dari Taekwoon sebagai bentuk formalitas yang sudah ia hafal mati sebagai bagian dari sebuah prosedur untuk menghibur tamu.

Terduduk diatas kedua kakinya yang terlipat ke belakang. Poni kelamnya jatuh menutupi keningnya, membuat Taekwoon penasaran setengah mati pada paras figur di hadapannya. Beberapa menit terlewati dalam keheningan ketika Taekwoon bergeming. Terlalu terpesona pada figur yang baru ditemuinya itu.

"Tuan...?" Sapa sang pemilik.

Taekwoon terkesiap, "Mulai." bisiknya parau.

Kecapi dipetik lincah oleh jemari terlatih sang pemusik. Figur itu bersimpuh sekali, sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya. Membungkuk sekali lagi ke arah Taekwoon yang mematri netra kelamnya pada figur yang tengah meliuk indah di antara selendang hitam itu.

Taekwoon menyesap anggur dalam gelasnya dengan perlahan, sedangkan garis matanya tak teralih sedikit pun dari figur yang kini telah bergerak dengan indah mengikuti alunan musik.

Taekwoon tercekat ketika nada yang dimainkan semakin cepat dan figur di depannya dengan lugas berputar beberapa kali sebelum menyembunyikan wajah rupawannya di balik kipas yang sejak tadi berada dalam genggamannya. Taekwoon menangkap sebuah senyuman dan sebuah kerlingan jenaka dari figur di depannya. Jenis isyarat yang tak mampu Taekwoon tolak pesonanya dan sialnya membakar akal sehat Taekwoon menjadi serpihan abu yang tak berdaya di depan seorang penghibur.

Taekwoon masih mempertahankan ekspresinya tetap dingin, meskipun dalam dirinya ia menunggu kejutan apalagi yang akan diberikan oleh penari itu. Helaian kain hitam tipis yang meliliti bagian lengannya bergerak seirama dengan gerakan tubuhnya. Sementara surai kelamnya yang lembut bergerak ringan.

Figur itu terus bergerak, melakukan putaran sekali lagi. Sebelum melangkah satu persatu dengan gerakan selembut beledu, memainkan kipasnya seolah menggoda Taekwoon yang tengah menahan gejolak dalam dirinya. Ia berjalan ke belakang kedua gadis penari yang mendampinginya, membuat Taekwoon menahan diri untuk tak menyingkirkan kedua penari itu, ketika mereka membuka selendang merah jambu yang semakin menutupi figur itu.

Musik terhenti sejenak, sebelum terdengar kembali, kali ini dimainkan dalam tempo _andante_ , kecapi dipetik satu persatu dengan lembut. Kedua gadis penari menjauh, menurunkan selendang mereka dengan gerakan menggoda. Memberikan kesempatan pada figur indah itu untuk kembali terlihat oleh Taekwoon, kendatipun Taekwoon sedikit kesal ketika kipas itu masih saja menutupi paras rupawannya.

Beberapa kali petikan, kemudian musik berhenti, menandakan penampilan telah berakhir, ketika figur itu menghentikan tariannya dengan sebuah putaran cepat kemudian bersimpuh di hadapan Taekwoon. Taekwoon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, baik karena anggur yang diminumnya juga figur yang kini bersimpuh di depannya dengan napas terengah dan helaian _raven_ yang basah karena keringat. Seakan patuh mengabdikan dirinya kepada perintah Taekwoon selanjutnya.

Taekwoon kemudian bangkit dari posisinya, ia berjalan mendekat, dan berusaha setenang mungkin supaya figur menawan di depannya tidak terkejut. "Tuan.." suara pemusik yang tadi mengiringi penampilan figur di depannya mengalihkan atensi Taekwoon sejenak. "Maaf, bukannya saya bermaksud lancang, namun Anda harus mengetahui peraturan di tempat kami. Anda tidak boleh menyentuh kami tanpa persetujuan." Taekwoon mengerjap, kemudian sudut bibirnya terangkat dengan angkuh dan kedua tangannya terangkat di udara.

"Tenang Cantik, aku belum menyentuh kawanmu seujung jari pun."

Taekwoon kemudian berdiri, kemudian kembali ke tempatnya tanpa hasrat untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari figur indah yang masih mengatur napas seusai menari. "Kalian boleh pergi sekarang. Dan...ah! Tolong panggilkan wanita yang membawa kalian kemari." Mereka mengangguk, membungkukkan badan sekali sebelum beranjak keluar. Pun dengan figur indah yang tak lepas dari pandangan Taekwoon bahkan hingga ia menghilang di balik pintu kayu itu.

 _ **Moon Drop by**_ _ **bloomingazalea**_

"Tuan Jung?"

"Katakan, siapa nama penari itu." Titah Taekwoon malas berbasa basi, ketika sang wanita kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Penari? Maafkan hamba, Tuan. Penari mana yang Anda maksud?"

Taekwoon berdecak tak sabar, "Penari yang membawa kipas hitam dengan selendang hitam. Satu-satunya penari pria."

Sang wanita mengangguk, kendatipun masih tetap menunduk hormat. "Cha Hakyeon."

"Cha Hakyeon?"

"Ya, Tuan."

"Panggilkan dia kemari, aku ingin dia menemaniku menghabiskan sisa anggurku."

"Tetapi, Tuan..."

"Ya aku tahu tentang peraturan kalian, tanyakan padanya terlebih dahulu, namun aku ingin hanya dia yang menemaniku."

"Baik Tuan." Sang wanita tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyetujui permintaan Taekwoon. Bagaimanapun ia tak mau mengecewakan pelanggannya. Rumah bordil yang ia miliki adalah yang terbaik di Negeri Sakura itu. Sehingga, ia takkan membiarkan satu kesalahan pun yang mencoreng reputasinya.

Pun wanita itu membungkuk sekali sebelum beranjak dari hadapan Taekwoon. Cha Hakyeon harus menemani Jung Taekwoon malam ini. Meskipun itu berarti ia harus kembali mengancam pria itu.

 _ **Moon Drop by**_ _ **bloomingazalea**_

Taekwoon menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia masih tak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan figur itu dalam benaknya. Bagaimana figur itu mengerling jenaka, bagaimana ia bergerak dengan lembut bak semilir angin musim semi, bagaimana ia begitu...rupawan? Cantik? Tidak, bahkan kata itu tak mampu mewakili figur itu. Ia begitu indah, nyaris sempurna.

Taekwoon mengerling sejenak ke arah pintu yang bergeser terbuka, menampakkan figur yang terbalut yukata hitam. Figur yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. Taekwoon tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengulum sebuah senyum tipis ketika figur dalam balutan yukata hitam itu duduk dengan anggun di sampingnya. Ia menuangkan anggur ke dalam cawan kosong milik Taekwoon dengan gerakan sehalus hembusan angin yang mengajak kelopak sakura untuk menari bersama.

"Namamu Cha Hakyeon?" Figur di depannya tersenyum singkat, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Benar, hamba Cha Hakyeon, Tuan." Bahkan suaranya terdengar merdu dalam indera pendengaran Taekwoon.

Taekwoon kemudian menyesap anggurnya, memilih mengamati figur sempurna yang membuat dunianya jungkir balik dalam sekejap mata. Tanpa sadar, ia mengulurkan lengannya yang bebas untuk membelai dengan lembut sisi wajah rupawan Hakyeon yang berjengit singkat, namun membiarkan perbuatan Taekwoon. "Cantik..." Taekwoon menggumam dengan nada penuh pemujaan dan berhasil membuat pipi Hakyeon disepuh warna yang sama cantiknya dengan sakura yang sedang mekar.

"Tatap aku, Hakyeon. Tidak apa-apa..." Ibu jari Taekwoon mengusap pipi merona figur di depannya, meyakinkannya jika menatap matanya bukanlah sebuah perilaku yang akan membuat Hakyeon dijatuhi hukuman mati.

Hakyeon akhirnya mendongak, mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menyadari jika figur laki-laki di depannya jauh lebih rupawan jika dilihat dalam jarak yang terlalu dekat. Garis matanya yang seperti rubah seakan menarik Hakyeon untuk tenggelam dalam pesonanya dan melupakan sejenak status yang melekat dalam dirinya.

Tanpa sadar keheningan hadir ketika masing-masing dari mereka terlalu tenggelam dalam pesona satu sama lain. Netra mereka berpaut hanya untuk saling memuja satu sama lain. Jemari Taekwoon bergerak tanpa sadar, mengusap lembut bibir serupa buah persik milik Hakyeon, membuat Hakyeon terkesiap kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, kembali menunduk. "M-maafkan Hamba, Tuan.."

Taekwoon menurunkan tangannya, kini memainkan sehelai kain hitam yang masih melilit lengan Hakyeon. "Untuk apa, Hakyeon?"

"Karena hamba lancang," Haekyeon segera menyodorkan cawan yang telah kembali berisi anggur kepada Taekwoon. "Silahkan diminum, Tuan."

Satu helaan napas keluar dari bibir Taekwoon. Ia meletakkan cawannya yang baru saja diisi oleh Hakyeon, sementara ia menggenggam erat jemari figur di depannya. "Kau takut padaku atau pada wanita yang membawamu padaku, hmm?" Hakyeon diam saja, ia merasa tidak sepantasnya menjawab pertanyaan seorang tamu terhormat seperti Taekwoon.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyebutmu lancang hanya karena menatapku." Taekwoon membawa genggaman tangan mereka ke depan bibirnya, kemudian mengecup punggung tangan Hakyeon dengan takzim.

Bohong jika Hakyeon tak tertarik pada pria angkuh dihadapannya. Namun status mereka yang berbeda, kembali membuatnya ketakutan. "M-maaf, hamba..."

"Kau boleh menangguhkan seluruh formalitasmu padaku, ketika kita hanya berdua, Sayang."

Hakyeon mengarahkan pandangannya sejenak ke arah Taekwoon, hanya untuk mendapati sorot mata penuh dominasi dari pria itu. "H-hamba tidak berani, Tuan." Cicitnya, kemudian memalingkan wajah. "Bagaimanapun hamba hanya seorang penari."

Taekwoon menghela napas panjang. "Katakan bagaimana caraku mengikatmu di sisiku, Cha Hakyeon?" Hakyeon terkesiap namun memilih untuk bergeming, enggan menjawab tanya dari pria di hadapannya. Hakyeon memilih untuk memilin ujung yukata di pangkuannya.

Hakyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika genggaman tangan Taekwoon mengirimkan sebuah kehangatan yang selama ini Hakyeon impikan. Taekwoon tidak seperti tamu-tamu yang pernah Hakyeon layani sebelumnya. Taekwoon bahkan masih mempertahankan dirinya untuk tidak tumbang karena alkohol dan bersikap terlalu baik padanya.

Tamu-tamunya dulu hanya menganggap Hakyeon sebagai selingan penghangat ranjang mereka. Membuat harga dirinya semakin hancur ke dasar Bumi. Sebanyak apapun koin emas dan pujian yang Hakyeon dapatkan setiap malamnya, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan perasaan kosong dalam dirinya yang telah terlanjur hancur.

Namun, malam ini, Taekwoon menjadi sebuah pengecualian baginya. Rasanya ia bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada laki-laki yang kini menggenggam tangannya dan menunggu responnya. Meskipun ia sadar, jika saat fajar datang, Taekwoon tak lagi memeluk dirinya dengan kehangatan yang pelan-pelan terasa familiar untuknya.

Tetapi bisakah? Bukankah terlalu cepat untuk mempercayai Taekwoon? Ia rasa ia hanya terlalu putus asa. Namun… kehangatan yang ia rasakan membuatnya ingin percaya pada Taekwoon. Biasanya ia akan melayani tamu-tamunya dengan percaya diri. Namun, tidak pada Taekwoon, ia merasa jika ia benar-benar kotor di hadapan pria terhormat itu, hingga rasanya ia takut mengotori tangan Taekwoon yang menyentuhnya.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan, Hakyeon?"

Lagi, ia hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tak mungkin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sebab yang ia takutkan dari pekerjaannya adalah, perasaan yang terlibat di dalamnya. Selama ini Hakyeon selalu berhasil membatasi perasaannya sendiri agar tak terjatuh pada para tamunya. Namun, ia tak mampu melakukan apapun ketika pertama kali menatap Taekwoon. Pria itu membuatnya takut, ia takut setengah mati jika pria itu nantinya akan menghancurkan semestanya, meluluh lantakkannya, menghempaskannya semakin dalam pada jurang keputusasaan. Hakyeon lelah sebenarnya, namun keadaan yang membuatnya bertahan.

Perlahan ia mendongak, menggigit bibir sebelum berujar lirih, "Tuan, a-apa Hamba bisa percaya pada Anda?"

Taekwoon bergeming, ekspresinya datar nyaris tak terbaca. Namun tangan hangatnya semakin menggenggam jemari Hakyeon dengan erat. Cukup bagi Hakyeon untuk menyerahkan dirinya sekali lagi pada pria yang baru dikenalnya. Ia telah mengambil keputusan, jika Taekwoon nyatanya jauh dari ekspektasinya, maka ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia membiarkan tubuhnya di jamah. Karena selanjutnya ia akan memilih mengakhiri semuanya, termasuk hidupnya.

"Aku tak bisa menjanjikan semesta untukmu, karena aku juga hanya satu partikel kecil di dalam semesta. Tapi, kau bisa percaya padaku malam ini dan mungkin malam-malam selanjutnya." Taekwoon tersenyum, terlalu tipis sebenarnya untuk disebut sebuah senyum. Tapi genggaman hangat darinya membuat Hakyeon akhirnya ikut melukis sebuah senyum di atas bibirnya. "Hamba sepenuhnya milik Tuan malam ini."

 _ **Moon Drop by**_ _ **bloomingazalea**_

Hakyeon terbangun di atas tatami dengan sebuah yukata merah yang menutupi tubuhnya. Aroma maskulin menguar dari helaian kain itu, membuatnya terlena sesaat. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk seulas senyum indah ketika ia memutuskan untuk bangkit.

Netranya mendapati sepucuk surat terikat pada setangkai sakura yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia membuka ikatannya perlahan, membelai lembut kelopak sakura yang indah itu, sebelum membuka lipatan surat, yang ia yakini dari Taekwoon.

Rona merah jambu terlukis di pipinya. Perasaannya membuncah, usai ia membaca surat dari Taekwoon. Setidaknya pria itu berjanji akan kembali lagi menemuinya. Dan di pertemuan kedua mereka, Hakyeon akan menceritakan semuanya. Mungkin saja Taekwoon mau membantunya untuk lepas dari sana.

.

.

 _Cha Hakyeon…_

 _Tinta dalam pesanku ini tergores di atas perkamen ini,_

 _saat kau masih terlelap dengan damai,_

 _dan aku tak kuasa untuk mengusik mimpimu._

 _Kau bermimpi indah semalam? Semoga ya._

 _Karena aku melihat senyum seindah sabit di bibirmu._

 _Cha Hakyeon…_

 _Kau pasti ingat perkataanku jika aku tak bisa memberimu semesta, bukan?_

 _Tapi aku adalah seorang laki-laki sekaligus abdi kerajaan,_

 _pantang bagiku untuk melanggar janji,_

 _kepada siapapun meskipun nyawa taruhannya._

 _Saat kau percaya padaku semalam_

 _maka aku memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar,_

 _untuk menjaga kepercayaan yang kau berikan padaku._

 _Cha Hakyeon…_

 _aku akan kembali padamu,_

 _dengan setangkai tsubaki yang akan iri ketika bertemu denganmu nanti._

 _Aku tahu jika menunggu itu tidak pernah menyenangkan,_

 _tapi ku harap kau mau menungguku,_

 _membawakanmu lebih dari sekedar cinta satu malam._

* * *

Hakyeon tak pernah menghitung berapa malam yang ia lewatkan selama ini. Pun ia tak pernah menghitung berapa banyak kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Namun, semenjak Taekwoon datang dengan janjinya, hari-hari Hakyeon dipenuhi dengan harapan yang entah kapan akan terpenuhi. "Berhenti mengamati kelopak sakura yang jatuh, Hakyeon." Itu Jaehwan, sahabat karibnya yang dulu pernah berada bersamanya di sana, sebelum Kim Wonshik, seorang saudagar kaya membelinya.

"Jaehwan. Sejak kapan kau berada di sana?"

Jaehwan mengedikkan bahu. Pria itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Pria itu mengedikkan bahu acuh. "Mungkin sejak kau menghitung kelopak bunga sakura itu Hakyeon."

" Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menemani Wonshik, tenang saja. Wanita itu takkan berani mengusikku," jawabnya kelewat santai sembari mengerling ke arah luar ruangan, yang Hakyeon yakini, terdapat pengawal Wonshik di luar sana. "Ah, aku merindukanmu," Jaehwan memeluknya dengan erat, sementara Hakyeon menepuk bahu sahabatnya pelan. "Sudah beberapa tahun kita tidak bertemu. Katakan, siapa pria beruntung yang mampu membuatmu menunggu?"

Hakyeon mengalihkan atensi pada awan putih bersih yang berarak di langit itu. "D-darimana kau tahu?"

Jaehwan tergelak, "Kau seperti aku saat Wonshik berjanji membawaku bersamanya," ia tersenyum hangat. "Katakan padaku."

"Seseorang yang memperlakukanku dengan lembut. Seseorang yang jauh dari negeri seberang." Jaehwan mengangguk singkat. "Menurutmu ia akan datang?" Tanya Hakyeon.

Jaehwan menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu, namun itu semua adalah pilihanmu, Hakyeon. Menurutku, ia akan kembali. Tunggulah sebentar lagi dan semuanya akan berakhir." Ya, Hakyeon memutuskan untuk menunggu. Menunggu kedatangan pria yang juga turut membawa hatinya pergi. Ia akan menunggu hingga kelopak terakhir sakura gugur.

 _ **Moon Drop by**_ _ **bloomingazalea**_

Hakyeon mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia merasa tidurnya terganggu. Ia mengerjap pelan saat retinanya terbiasa dengan cahaya di sekitarnya. "Aku mengganggumu, ya?" Kening Hakyeon berkerut semakin dalam ketika ia mendengar suara yang selama ini memenuhi mimpinya siang dan malam. Ia mengerjap sekali lagi, kemudian terkejut saat melihat figur di depannya.

"T-Tuan?" Oh, jangan bangunkan Hakyeon jika suara tawa itu terlalu nyata dalam dunia bawah sadarnya. Hakyeon merasakan figur tersebut mendekat, kemudian mendekapnya dalam sebuah rengkuhan hangat sarat rindu yang terpendam.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu soal memanggilku dengan namaku, Cantik..." Hakyeon masih tertegun, sedangkan Taekwoon telah melabuhkan sebuah kecupan mesra di pelipis Hakyeon. "Aku kembali, Cha Hakyeon. Aku kembali untuk menjemputmu dan membawakanmu setangkai bunga _tsubaki_."

"Indah." Bisik Hakyeon takzim, sembari mengusap pelan kelopak merekah bunga itu.

"Kau lebih indah, Hakyeon. Bahkan mungkin _tsubaki_ ini malu bertemu denganmu." Timpal Taekwoon membuat sepuhan merah jambu kembali terpulas manis di pipi Hakyeon. "Aku merindukanmu, apa yang harus kau ucapkan untuk pernyataanku itu?"

Hakyeon sedikit mendorong tubuh Taekwoon, namun sia-sia, sebab Taekwoon mengunci pergerakannya dalam rengkuhan hangat pria itu. "H-hamba… _hmmpf_ —" Kelopak mata Hakyeon melebar ketika Taekwoon menyapa bibirnya, menelan seluruh kalimatnya.

"Apa yang, ku katakan tentang formalitas, Hakyeon?"

Tubuh Hakyeon meremang oleh suara baritone lirih namun sarat dominasi itu. "M-maaf, s-saya hanya takut, Tuan..."

"Taekwoon." Taekwoon berbisik sembari mengecup sekali leher jenjang Taekwoon. "Panggil namaku seperti kau memanggilnya malam itu, Sayang."

"T-Taekwoon?" Yang dipanggil kemudian mengulum sebuah senyum meskipun wajah tampannya masih tersembunyi di celah leher jenjang Hakyeon. Jemari Taekwoon menurunkan kerah yukata yang dipakai Hakyeon, mengusap lembut tato bergambar bunga _camelia_ di pundak Hakyeon. "Ikutlah denganku, Hakyeon. Berhentilah mencari materi disini. Aku lebih dari sanggup untuk menghidupimu." Taekwoon mengecup pelan pundak terbuka Hakyeon, kemudian lidahnya menjilat dengan seduktif garis tepi tato milik Hakyeon dan membuahkan satu desah tertahan dari figur dalam dekapannya.

"Memang kemana kau akan membawaku pergi?"

"Ke sebuah kerajaan dimana sungai dan tanah disulam di atas sutra."

"T-tapi aku takut." Bisik Hakyeon parau.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Nyonya. Nyonya takkan membiarkanku pergi. Kau tahu seberapa inginnya aku pergi dari sini."

Taekwoon berdecih sebelum tertawa remeh. "Aku akan membawamu pergi, Sayang. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku berjanji padamu. Dan ketika seorang pria mengucapkan sebuah janji maka ia pantang mengingkari."

Hakyeon mengulum sebuah senyum simpul, perlahan ia menyusuri rahang tegas Taekwoon dengan jemari lentiknya. "Apakah kau bisa kupercaya, Taekwoon?"

Taekwoon meraih jemari Hakyeon, menggenggamnya erat di antara tubuh mereka yang menempel. "Percaya padaku, sayang. Seperti kau mempercayaiku malam itu." Bisiknya sebelum kembali mengajak Hakyeon mereguk surga dunia bersamanya.

* * *

Hakyeon meremat bagian depan _hanbok_ yang dipakai Taekwoon, sementara bibirnya mendesah lirih menyebut nama Taekwoon dan tubuh rampingnya kembali terhentak tak berdaya di bawah kungkungan Taekwoon.

"Kau selalu cantik, Hakyeon." Lagi. Kalimat penuh pemujaan itu meluncur dari bibir Taekwoon, memancing Hakyeon untuk menarik tengkuk laki-laki yang masih bergerak dinamis di atas tubuhnya. Hakyeon mengusap sisi wajah Taekwoon, mengulum sebuah senyum meski tatap matanya sesayu rembulan yang tertutup kabut tipis. "Dimana? Disana, humm?"

"T-Taekwoon.." napas Hakyeon memberat, pekikan kecil juga sempat di dengar oleh Taekwoon saat ia bergerak semakin cepat dan mendesak Hakyeon untuk melihat bintang. Beberapa kali hentakan Taekwoon menyusul, ia melepaskannya jauh di dalam tubuh Hakyeon, sembari menyesap sebuah titik manis di leher jenjang pria itu.

"Taekwoon..." Lirih Hakyeon, sementara yang dipanggil tersenyum simpul, mengecup bibir Hakyeon sekali, sebelum melepaskan tautan mereka secara perlahan.

"Tidurlah, sayang. Lusa, aku akan datang kembali, untuk membawamu pergi." Ujarnya kemudian mengecup kening Hakyeon yang tertutup poni.

* * *

Taekwoon menggenggam erat jemari Hakyeon yang tertunduk takut di depan wanita paruh baya yang cantik dengan sutra yang membalut tubuhnya dengan anggun. "Aku akan membawa Hakyeon ke Kerajaan Silla." Taekwoon berucap tegas, sementara wanita di depannya memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum menatap tajam Taekwoon.

"Tuan Jung, membawa anak-anakku ke sebuah tempat sejauh Kerajaan Silla yang terletak di semenanjung jelas tak akan ku izinkan." Hakyeon menunduk semakin dalam, sedangkan Taekwoon juga tak kalah erat menggenggam tangannya. "Sebutkan saja harga untuk Hakyeon, Nyonya. Aku akan membayarnya."

Wanita di depannya terkekeh, kemudian menatap Taekwoon dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Tuan Jung yang terhormat, ini bukan masalah harga. Aku sudah menganggap Hakyeon sebagai anakku. Aku yang merawatnya sedari ia masih merah dan menangis karena udara dingin."

"Kau tentu tidak akan tega menjual anakmu sendiri kepada para tamu, Nyonya. Kau hanya membesarkan Hakyeon sebagai pundi emasmu. Sama seperti yang kau lakukan kepada Jaehwan dan satu pemuda lagi yang masih belia."

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak, namun kembali menggeleng keras kepala. "Hakyeon berbeda, dia spesial, banyak yang menyukainya. Tentu saya takkan semudah itu memberikannya pada Anda, Tuan." tolak sang wanita sedikit menangguhkan sikap formalnya pada Taekwoon.

"Berikan Hakyeon padaku Nyonya dan aku akan membayar berapapun harga yang kau minta." Taekwoon mengucapkannya sembari mengerling ke arah Hakyeon yang masih menunduk. "Bagaimana Nyonya?" Desak Taekwoon.

"Hakyeon apa ini yang kau inginkan?" Tanya wanita itu pada Hakyeon sarat ancaman, sementara yang ditanya mengarahkan atensinya pada Taekwoon, yang hanya menganggukkan kepala singkat.

"Y-ya Nyonya, ijinkan saya." Cicit Hakyeon sembari mendongak, meskipun ia tengah ketakutan setengah mati.

Taekwoon mengamati sang nyonya besar yang tengah mengepalkan tangan berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya. Taekwoon menyeringai, kemudian menepukkan tangan sekali memanggil pengawal yang masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan membawa beberapa pundi emas. "Ku harap ini cukup bagi ketamakan anda, Nyonya. Selamat tinggal." Taekwoon membungkuk, segera menarik Hakyeon untuk segera keluar dari dalam ruangan itu. Mengabaikan sang nyonya yang masih terpana melihat tumpukan pundi-pundi emas yang begitu banyak.

* * *

Hakyeon termenung, menatap pantulan keperakan bulan di atas ombak yang berkejaran dari jendela kabin kapal yang membawanya bersama Taekwoon menuju Kerajaan Silla. Pikirannya berkelana, memutar berbagai kenangan yang telah terjadi selama ia hidup. Ia mendesah pelan, kemudian satu senyum terbit di wajahnya ketika menyadari seseorang mengecup pundaknya lembut. "Kenapa tidak tidur, hmm? Perjalanan menuju Silla masih sangat jauh..."

"Rasanya...aku masih belum percaya jika akhir perjalananku adalah pulang ke Silla dan berada dalam pelukanmu." Hakyeon memainkan jemari Taekwoon yang bertaut erat di atas perutnya. "Aku juga..merasa tidak pantas bersanding denganmu. Harusnya kau menikah dengan putri seorang bangsawan, membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Bukan denganku yang bahkan telah dijamah berkali-kali—uhm.." Ucapan Hakyeon terhenti ketika bibirnya kembali di klaim oleh Taekwoon.

"Berhenti merendahkan dirimu sendiri Hakyeon, aku tak pernah suka itu. Tak penting seberapa banyak mereka telah menjamah tubuhmu, namun hanya aku yang berhasil menjamah hatimu, bukankah begitu?" Hakyeon terkekeh merdu, membalikkan badannya kemudian menepuk sekali sisi wajah Taekwoon.

"Kau itu secantik azalea." Imbuh Taekwoon.

"Azalea?"

Taekwoon mengangguk, "Azalea merupakan simbol keindahan dan keanggunan. Kau akan menggantikan bunga itu menjadi simbol keindahan. Karena nyatanya kau lebih indah." Hakyeon menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Taekwoon, mendengarkan debaran jantung Taekwoon yang menenangkan. "Lagipula Hakyeon, aku masih bersedia menghapuskan jejak yang ditorehkan oleh lelaki lain d tubuhmu."

Hakyeon kembali mendongak, mengerling jenaka sebelum berbisik. "Ya, Taekwoon. Hapuskan semua jejak itu, dan lukiskan jejak-jejak yang baru darimu, hingga tak ada yang berani menyentuhku selain dirimu."

 _"As your wish, my azalea."_

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

 _._

 _ **Halo, ini FF pertama kami di sini. Kami? Karena ada dua orang yang memegang akun ini.**_

 _ **Semoga berkenan.**_

 _ **Mind to review? Heuheu…**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **bloomingazalea**_


End file.
